


Missing

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cold Case - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Time Skips, im never good with tags, mainly kidnap tho, theres mention of a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Spot was pacing back and forth in the apartment he shares with Race. Race was supposed to be home two hours ago. Spot tried calling him. He hadn't picked up. Spot had left about thirty voicemails by now.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to publish, my apologies. This is also a mess but I tried :P

-October 2nd, 2015-

Spot was pacing back and forth in the apartment he shares with Race. Race was supposed to be home two hours ago. Spot tried calling him. He hadn't picked up. Spot had left about thirty voicemails by now.

He asked the rest of their friends to see if they had seen him. Nobody had seen Race. Spot tried calling the police after six hours. They told him that he had to wait until Race was missing for 42 hours. It took everything in him to keep from yelling at them. How was he supposed to just wait two days, Race could be murdered in that time! Spot tried to sleep that night, but he couldn't. He was too on edge.

-December 14th, 2015-

Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins had been missing for a little over two months. Race's case would show up on the news every so often. They never had any leads for where he could be. Spot spent most of his free time, searching for his fiancee. Did I forget to mention that? Spot and Race were engaged when Race had gone missing. Race's friends tried to convince Spot to rest. Most had given up on any hope of finding Race. Except for Albert and Elmer. Those two still had the hope that Race was somewhere.

-April 6th, 2016-

It had been over half a year since anyone last saw Racetrack Higgins. The police declared it a cold case and left it at that. When Spot heard the news, he locked himself in his bedroom for two days, refusing to speak to anybody. He refused to believe that his fiancee was just another unsolved case.

-May 3rd, 2016-

Albert Dasilva had not gone home that night. When Spot found out, he had a panic attack and shut down. It hadn't even been a year since Race's disappearance and suddenly Albert was gone as well. Albert was also eventually deemed as a missing person. His friends were terrified. None of them went outside alone anymore, for fear that they would be next. Gone, without a trace.

-October 2nd, 2016-

It had been one year since Race had gone missing and almost half a year since they declared the case cold. Spot had given up on finding his fiancee. He's already assumed the worst.

-???-

Race had lost track of time months ago. He's been held in a small concrete cell for what he can only assume as months. One day though, he watched as Albert was shoved into a cell by him. He hadn't eaten a lot of food, as he hadn't been fed a whole bunch of food. With what little energy he had, he made his way to the cell door and called for Albert.

"Psst! Albert!"

Albert blearily looked up from where he landed in his cell. He squinted his eyes and stared at Race.

"Racer?"

Race let out a whoop of relief. "Albert! It's me! It's so good to see you!"

Albert's face broke out into a grin as tears welled in his eyes.

"You've been missing for half a year!"

"Half... a year?" Race stared blankly. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. The days eventually blurred together.

"Yeah."

Race was about to say more when he hears footsteps coming. His breath hitched in his throat. They had messed up. Big time. The kidnapper never came down the stairs outside of mealtime, unless it was to harm Race.

Race panicked and scampered to the back of his cell. It was too late, the kidnapper had walked over to Race's cell to retrieve him. Race's breathing started to speed up. He knows what happens if he misbehaves. He gets beaten till he can't stand.

-July 17th, 2018-

Jack Kelly was not having a good time. He's getting married to David Jacobs and Race hasn't been heard from in two years, almost three. He was stressed, Race was supposed to be the best man, not a reminder of what had happened between October 2015 and June 2016. Two dear friends had been lost. Race and Albert. They've legally been marked as dead. Though there's a slim chance that they are alive.

-July 18th, 2018-

Nobody saw it happen. One second Mike was walking to his car, the next, he was in the trunk of a stranger's car. When the car stopped, he was knocked out by something.

When he awoke, he was in a cell, there were two other cells, one figure hunched over in each. Mike observed the clothes he was wearing, he was still in his suit, all fancied up for the wedding. He felt tears slip from his cheeks. His brother Ike was expecting him to be home. He never made it home. He heard shuffling and he looked at the other cells.

Two wide eyed men were staring right back at him. Mike stared at them before he recognized them. Albert and Race.

"What day is it?" Race hurriedly whispered.

"July 17th or 18th if I'm correct." Mike responded.

"Year?" Albert expectantly asked.

Mike furrowed his brows in confusion before he realized why he asked, they didn't know what day it was. Time had slipped away.

"2018."

Race and Albert stared at him dumbfounded.

"Two years..." Race quietly whispered to himself before retreating away into his cell.

Mike wanted to say something else before Albert shook his head and retreated away as well.

-July 19th, 2018-

When Mike didn't come home, Ike didn't say anything. He didn't call anyone. He just shut down and didn't say a word. They'd all lost too much in the past three years. He can't hide it for long. But he can spare the newly weds.

He grieved for his twin in silence on that night.

-July 30th, 2018-

Detective Jojo scanned through the new case that had come in. Another missing person. As he read through the file, he found a plastic baggie that peaked his interest. Evidence. They have a lead to this case.

As he kept reading through the victim's file, his heart stopped. This new victim, Mike Guzman, has connections to Anthony Higgins and Albert Dasilva.

This could be their key to finding closure, after two long years of nothing. A lead. Finally.

-???-

After a while of sitting in the disgusting cells in the basement, they heard commotion upstairs. The three strained their ears.

They all looked at each other when they heard the words that brought so much hope to them.

"Police! Freeze!"

Albert, Race and Mike were all crying as they heard the sounds of struggle and eventually, arrest.  
They did their best to call out, to lead the police to the hidden basement door. When the door opened, they were sobbing, crying for help.

One by one, they were helped out of the respective cell they were being held in, and into an ambulance.

-February 5th, 2020-

Spot was watching the news. He had given up on hearing anything about Race, Albert and Mike. He was about to turn it off when he heard something that peaked his interest.

"Throughout the past years, there have been interesting missing persons cases. But none as infamous as the Higgins case.

On the evening of October 2nd 2015, young Anthony Higgins went missing. Then over half a year later on May 3rd 2016, Albert Dasilva went missing.

The two were reported to be best friends, still there were no leads on the case. Then on July 18th 2018 a third, and final young man went missing. Mike Guzman.

One crucial piece of evidence was left behind that night, leading to the discovery of the three just last week."

Anything the news anchor said after that was drowned out by Spot's sobs. They had found them. They found Race, Albert and Mike. After being presumed dead, they were found.

He heard that they were alive and in stable condition at a hospital. Spot quickly dialed Ike's number with shaking hands.

"Hey Spot. What's up?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"Nah, I gave up on watching it. After, well, ya know..." Ike trailed off.

"They found them." Spot sobbed into the phone.

"Pardon?" Ike was in shock.

"They're alive Ike! They found them and they are alive!"

"Oh my God..."

"We have to visit them!"

Through the ear not pressed to the phone, Spot heard one last thing on the case before it switched topics.

"Young Anthony was reported to be wearing an engagement ring."

Spot was in hysterics at this point, "I'll see you later Ike, I've gotta go see my fiancee for the first time in four years!"

One reckless drive to the hospital later, Spot was demanding to see his fiancee. She claimed that she needed to see legal documentation just to know that he's not lying to see him.

Spot let out an exasperated sigh and said to tell him Spot Conlon wants to see him. She reluctantly complied and sent Race's nurse to tell him. When the nurse came back, she reported he was very excited to see Spot and he could go see him.

Spot got to Race's room as fast as he could. He hesitated at the doorway before entering the room. He looked at race, the poor boy was pale, thin and he looked like he could fade away at any moment. Spot went over to his bedside and gently held Race's hand.

Race saw that Spot still had his engagement ring on, he put a shaky hand up to his mouth before dissolving into soft cries.

The two didn't say anything right away, they just basked in the presence of the other.

Eventually, Race spoke up.

"Is it really 2020?"

"Yes Tony, it's really 2020."

Race's mind seemed to drift away from reality, pondering something unknown to Spot.

"Hey Spot?" Race gently asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going to get married. Like, do you still love me?" Race's voice was breaking.

Spot felt his heart shatter, "Of course I still love you Tony, we can still get married." Spot offered a gentle smile to the broken boy in front of him.

Race smiled back and for just a moment, everything felt like it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's a bit all over the place-


End file.
